des roses rouges sang
by lunard 666
Summary: Le plus bô couple de YnM c'est muraki/tsuzuki...Mais que pensent-ils l'un de l'autre ?
1. Default Chapter

Titres: roses rouges sang  
  
Auteur: lunard 666  
  
genre: romance, bientot yaoi!!  
  
disclaimer: si je les avaient, j'aurai pas besoin de faire ces fics...Donc, nan, rien du tout...  
  
marchi à mimi! le couple muraki/tsuzuki vaincra!!!  
  
chapitre 3: l'envol  
  
  
  
Il fait froid.  
  
C'est bete, mais c'est la seule chose qui me vienne à l'esprit.  
  
Ca et le vent.  
  
J'aime bien aller sur terre, cela me rappelle des souvenirs, même si ni l'endroit ni l'époque ne sont les mêmes. Mais malheureusement, je n'y vais pas pour faire la fete, loin de là...  
  
Il y a eu un meurtre.  
  
Quoi d'important, me direz-vous? Des meurtres, il y en a tous les jours, toutes les nuits...  
  
Mais là, c'est différent.  
  
L'âme est toujours là, d'accord, elle est allée là ou elle devait aller, mais dans quel état...  
  
De par ma condition de Shinigami, j'ai parfois du mal à faire la différence entre mon corps et mon âme. Et inversement, il m'arrive de sentir jusqu'au plus profond de moi mon âme et mon corps divisés en deux entitées distinctes. Alors, parfois, l'âme compte plus pour moi que le corps, et quand on me blesse à l'âme - je ne vise personne - c'est comme si on poignardai dans ma chair.  
  
Cette âme est lacerée.  
  
Et on ne le voit pas, c'est pire, on le sens.  
  
On sent ses émotions, en létargie grace ou à cause de la mort, partir en vrille, on sens les ongles de ses sentiments, de ses peurs, de ses faiblesses, vous mordre et vous déchiqueter la peau.  
  
Sa douleur est si grande...C'est comme de l'azote liquide, un froid sans cesse renouvelé, une douleur profonde et intense où brule au milieu un feu immense qui consume tout...  
  
Son moi profond disparait...Mais pas comme les morts normaux, non, elle se quitte elle-meme, et ni ses cris, ni sa douleurs, rien n'y changera.  
  
Voila pourquoi je suis seul, ici, dans ce froid: parce que mon coéquipié, Hisoka, est un empathe. Et en ce moment, à cause de ce qu'il a ressenti, il doit être dans le coma le plus profond...  
  
Je dois retrouver qui a fait cette horreur.  
  
J'avance sur une petite corniche de béton, qui surblombe le port. Ils n'y a quasiment personne, tout le monde est chez soit avec une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud, probablement...Ca ce voit que je suis envieux, là ? J'aime pas le froid...Y a à chaque fois du vent, parfois de la glace et TOUJOURS d'immenses plaques de vergl...  
  
-YYYYAAAAAHHH!!  
  
Putainputainputain...Merde, chuis en train de tomber d'au moins 3 metres!!!! Saloperie de plaque de verglas de...Journée de merde, y peut rien m'arriver de pi...  
  
Boum!  
  
J'ouvre un oeil.  
  
Encore vivant ? J'ai une chance de malade...Mais...J'ai rien heurté du tout...Rien de dur, en tout cas...Je me trouve dans des...bras ? Et forts, apparement...Je commence à lever la tête pour remercier celui à qui je dois de ne pas me retrouver en morceaux éparpillés sur le sol quand je les vois...  
  
Non...  
  
Je LE voit.  
  
Je vois cet oeil de glace, cet oeil d'argent fondu porté par les couleurs de l'aurore.  
  
Et son heureux propriétaire, qui me regarde avec un petit sourire.  
  
Muraki Kazutaka.  
  
Qui a dit qu'il ne pouvait RIEN m'arriver de pire ?  
  
..........................................  
  
tout est pres, dans ma tete, alors...review, et vous l'aurez avant 7 sept heures!! 


	2. Dans le coeur de l'ange

titre: roses rouges sang  
  
auteur: lunard 666  
  
genre: un peu gore, bien shounen-ai, quasi yaoi...POV de Muraki.  
  
Disclaimer: Pas la peine de me saper le moral, j'ai rieeeeen du tout.  
  
Merci à mimi, qui est trop gentille et qui aime muraki et tsuzuki !  
  
Je m'excuse pour les fans d'Hisoka, j'ai personnellement rien contre lui, mais si j'avais pu le tuer dans l'épisode 'partie de poker', je l'aurai fait avec joie !  
  
Chapitre deux: Dans le coeur de l'ange  
  
Je suis un monstre.  
  
Cela, c'est certain.  
  
Est-ce-qu'il le pense, lui aussi ?  
  
Lui...  
  
J'aime mes poupées. Elles ont belles. Belles et délicates.  
  
Fragiles.  
  
Comme lui.  
  
Mmm...Je me rappelle encore, je me rappellerais toujours, de son regard perdu, de ses yeux, ses grands et magnifiques yeux violets.  
  
Même si l'Obscurité m'engloutissai dans son être, si le néant m'avalai, que mon âme se dissolvai, je m'en rappellerai encore.  
  
C'est un ange.  
  
God of Death.  
  
Un ange de mort.  
  
MON ange de mort.  
  
Je tuerai tous ceux qui veulent s'emparer de lui, je blesserai ceux qui le désire, ceux qui veulent l'éloigner de moi.  
  
Il est à moi.  
  
Personne ne le connait mieux que moi. Personne.  
  
Il est si...étrangement beau.  
  
Ses yeux...  
  
Ses beaux yeux inhumains.  
  
Ah! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils n'ai rien remarqué!! Ses yeux...A-t-on deja vu des yeux d'une telle couleur chez un être humain ? Ses yeux sont trop beaux pour être humains, IL est trop beau pour être simplement humain.  
  
Et il est si pur.  
  
Le façon dont il a rougi quand je lui ai offert ces fleurs.  
  
Comme il avait l'air paniqué quand j'ai gagné cette partie de poker.  
  
Pff...Cette nuit, il aurait pu être à moi! Mais non, il a fallu que l'autre arrive et seme sa zizanie ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi déçu...  
  
Mais mon petit Tsuzuki est tres demandé...Je ne compte plus le nombre de ses admirateurs...  
  
Tatsumi Seiishiro.  
  
Hisoka Kurosaki.  
  
Emna Cho.  
  
...  
  
Je les tuerai tous.  
  
J'y mettrai le temps qu'il faudra, la volonté, la douleur qu'il faudra, mais ils mouront tous!  
  
Un jour, leur sang poissera mes mains, un jour leurs tripes seront jetées hors de leurs corps, ils bruleront tous dans les flammes noires, seules capables d'anéantir les Shinigamis.  
  
J'y veillerai.  
  
Tsuzuki Asato est à moi!  
  
Je l'ai su quand j'ai levé pour la premiere fois mon regard sur lui, quand je l'ai vu me fixer de ses yeux, quand la premiere parole a franchi ses levres, j'ai su qu'un jour, il m'appartiendrai.  
  
C'est sans doute la premiere fois que j'éprouve de pareilles sensations, de telles émotions. Pour la premiere fois, je désire réellement quelqu'un.  
  
Oh...Vous pouriez me dire, et Hisoka, dans l'histoire ?  
  
Bof...Il etait mignon, je n'en disconviens pas, mais enfin...Un...Passe- temps dirons-nous...  
  
Un passe-temps qui m'a serieusement énervé...Quand il s'est interposé dans le bateau, j'étais, je l'avoue, à deux doigts de lui trancher la gorge avec le premier objet un tant soit peu tranchant qui me serai tombé sous la main.  
  
Ses yeux ne sont pas mal...  
  
Verts...  
  
Vous pensez qu'ils iraient bien, sur une de mes poupées ?  
  
Avec des cheveux auburns, cela ne doit pas faire trop moche, non ?  
  
Bon...C'est vrai, c'est vrai, j' y met de la mauvaise fois...Je dois - je suis obligé - d'admettre qu'il est loin d'être laid. A pres tout, je n'allai quand même pas m'amuser avec une mocheté pendant trois ans...  
  
J'aime les jolies choses.  
  
Hisoka Kurosaki en est une.  
  
Mais Tsuzuki le dépasse, et de loin.  
  
Comment comparer ces magnifiques prunelles violette avec ses banals yeux verts ?  
  
Réponse: impossible.  
  
Je reve de le posseder, de l'avoir tout à moi, sans ses stupides admirateurs pour lui sauver la mise!  
  
Je l'aime, du moins je crois.  
  
Je n'en suis pas sur, je n'ai jamais aimé.  
  
Mais quand je m'endors, quand je ferme les paupières, ce sont ses yeux que je vois.  
  
  
  
L'obscurité m'engloutit, je m'en souviens encore.  
  
.......................................... 


	3. L'envol

Titres: roses rouges sang  
  
Auteur: lunard 666  
  
genre: romance, bientot yaoi!!  
  
disclaimer: si je les avaient, j'aurai pas besoin de faire ces fics...Donc, nan, rien du tout...  
  
marchi à mimi! le couple muraki/tsuzuki vaincra!!!  
  
chapitre 3: l'envol  
  
  
  
Il fait froid.  
  
C'est bete, mais c'est la seule chose qui me vienne à l'esprit.  
  
Ca et le vent.  
  
J'aime bien aller sur terre, cela me rappelle des souvenirs, même si ni l'endroit ni l'époque ne sont les mêmes. Mais malheureusement, je n'y vais pas pour faire la fete, loin de là...  
  
Il y a eu un meurtre.  
  
Quoi d'important, me direz-vous? Des meurtres, il y en a tous les jours, toutes les nuits...  
  
Mais là, c'est différent.  
  
L'âme est toujours là, d'accord, elle est allée là ou elle devait aller, mais dans quel état...  
  
De par ma condition de Shinigami, j'ai parfois du mal à faire la différence entre mon corps et mon âme. Et inversement, il m'arrive de sentir jusqu'au plus profond de moi mon âme et mon corps divisés en deux entitées distinctes. Alors, parfois, l'âme compte plus pour moi que le corps, et quand on me blesse à l'âme - je ne vise personne - c'est comme si on poignardai dans ma chair.  
  
Cette âme est lacerée.  
  
Et on ne le voit pas, c'est pire, on le sens.  
  
On sent ses émotions, en létargie grace ou à cause de la mort, partir en vrille, on sens les ongles de ses sentiments, de ses peurs, de ses faiblesses, vous mordre et vous déchiqueter la peau.  
  
Sa douleur est si grande...C'est comme de l'azote liquide, un froid sans cesse renouvelé, une douleur profonde et intense où brule au milieu un feu immense qui consume tout...  
  
Son moi profond disparait...Mais pas comme les morts normaux, non, elle se quitte elle-meme, et ni ses cris, ni sa douleurs, rien n'y changera.  
  
Voila pourquoi je suis seul, ici, dans ce froid: parce que mon coéquipié, Hisoka, est un empathe. Et en ce moment, à cause de ce qu'il a ressenti, il doit être dans le coma le plus profond...  
  
Je dois retrouver qui a fait cette horreur.  
  
J'avance sur une petite corniche de béton, qui surblombe le port. Ils n'y a quasiment personne, tout le monde est chez soit avec une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud, probablement...Ca ce voit que je suis envieux, là ? J'aime pas le froid...Y a à chaque fois du vent, parfois de la glace et TOUJOURS d'immenses plaques de vergl...  
  
-YYYYAAAAAHHH!!  
  
Putainputainputain...Merde, chuis en train de tomber d'au moins 3 metres!!!! Saloperie de plaque de verglas de...Journée de merde, y peut rien m'arriver de pi...  
  
Boum!  
  
J'ouvre un oeil.  
  
Encore vivant ? J'ai une chance de malade...Mais...J'ai rien heurté du tout...Rien de dur, en tout cas...Je me trouve dans des...bras ? Et forts, apparement...Je commence à lever la tête pour remercier celui à qui je dois de ne pas me retrouver en morceaux éparpillés sur le sol quand je les vois...  
  
Non...  
  
Je LE voit.  
  
Je vois cet oeil de glace, cet oeil d'argent fondu porté par les couleurs de l'aurore.  
  
Et son heureux propriétaire, qui me regarde avec un petit sourire.  
  
Muraki Kazutaka.  
  
Qui a dit qu'il ne pouvait RIEN m'arriver de pire ?  
  
..........................................  
  
tout est pres, dans ma tete, alors...review, et vous l'aurez avant 7 sept heures!! 


	4. Lueur

Titre: roses rouges sang  
  
Auteur: Lunard 666  
  
Genre: romance, shonen-ai...  
  
Disclaimer: et non, rien a changé depuis le dernier chapitre !!! J'ai rien....  
  
Marchi à mimi!!  
  
Chapitre 4: Lueur  
  
  
  
  
  
J'aime les promenades au fil de l'eau. C'est calme, reposant...Et - parfois - on y croise des gens...interessants...  
  
Comme ce matin...  
  
Mais je ne m'y attendais pas.  
  
Ce n'est que quand j'ai vu les cheveux bruns et dessous les yeux violets, que j'ai réalisé.  
  
Et pour l'instant, la réalisation ne se passe pas trop mal...  
  
Pfff...Facile de dire ça, avec un Tsuzuki Asato dans les bras!  
  
Un Tsuzuki Asato rougissant, d'ailleurs...  
  
La journée est vraiment splendide!  
  
Deja, il semble se rappeler que je suis, deja il tente de s'échapper, de glisser hors de mes bras.  
  
Pas question.  
  
-Tout va bien, Tsuzuki-chan ?  
  
Autre rougissement de la part du 'Tsuzuki-chan' en question.  
  
-Arretez un peu de m'appeler comme ça...Et...Faites moi descendre!!  
  
-Ooooh....Tu n'aimes pas être dans mes bras ?  
  
-Mais, ce n'est pas la quest...Oh, mais bon sang, LACHEZ-MOI !!!  
  
-S'il vous plaît...  
  
-Pardon?  
  
-On dis ' s'il vous plaît' et tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais...  
  
-MANQUERAI PLUS QUE CA!!!  
  
-S'il vous plait.  
  
-Nan.  
  
Hum...C'est dingue comme il peux ressembler à un gosse quand il s'y met...Et il semble déja avoir oublié où il se trouve...  
  
Mais je suis tetu.  
  
-S'il vous plait.  
  
-Si je dis s'il vous plait, vous me lacherez ?  
  
-Mais bien sur!  
  
-....Rrrrh...S'il-vous-plait, pourriez vous me lacher ?  
  
Souriant un peu, je le fait retomber sur ses pieds, avant de saisir son menton.  
  
Rougissement puissance 10 !  
  
J'approche doucement ma bouche de son oreille tous en lui susurant:  
  
-Alors...Cela-t-a t-il écorché la bouche, de me dire ça ?  
  
D'un brusque mouvement de la tête, il se libere, mais j'ai eu le temps de voir une étincelle étrange, dans ses yeux magnifiques...Une petite lueur qui me donne plus envie de continuer mon petit jeu.  
  
Mais pas aujourd'hui, malheureusement...  
  
Bien que je sois capable de repousser tous les rendez-vous du monde pour me retrouver en tête à tête avec mon Asato-joli, celui là ne peux vraiment pas attendre...  
  
-Eh bien, Tsuzuki-chan, il me semble que je doive te quitter, malheureusement...  
  
Il me regarde d'un air un peu bizarre, mais ne dit rien, et essaye de prendre un air indifférent.  
  
-Eh bien, pas trop tôt...  
  
Mais il ne peux changer ses yeux... 


	5. miroir

Auteur: Lunard 666  
  
Genre: Drame, romance, gore.  
  
Disclaimer: riiiiiien n'est à moi...oin.  
  
merci à Mimi, tu est vraiment trop gentille! T'as vu, hein, j'ai mis la suite!! A ton tour! ^___^  
  
chapitre 5: Miroirs.  
  
Il m'a...embrassé ?  
  
/il a...posé ses levres contre les miennes, juste un instant./  
  
Et ses yeux. Me regardant.  
  
Et son oeil droit. Bille de verre, froide et lisse, qui ne refletera jamais rien.  
  
Et son oeil gauche. Glacier dans cette mer qu'est la solitude. Me transperçant d'un seul regard, me découpant et me portant à nu de...l'intérieur.  
  
.......................................  
  
/exterieur/  
  
/Tu n'est qu'un monstre!!!/  
  
Tes yeux sont si beaux...  
  
Démon.  
  
Tes yeux sont si tristes...  
  
/Tu n'est qu'une abomination, tu est né pour tous nous détruire, pour rire dans notre sang!!!!/  
  
Mais ton regard semble si triste, Asato...Asato-joli.  
  
/Monstre!!!/  
  
Je ne suis pas né pour être heureux...  
  
/heureux!? Toi! Tu est venu au monde pour apporter mort et désolation, pour nous maudire de ces immondes cercles venimeux qui te servent d'yeux!!!/  
  
Mais tu peux le devenir...  
  
Comment ?  
  
Ah ça...A toi de le trouver, il est des choses que seul l'esprit peut voir et ressentir.  
  
Mais...  
  
Mais quoi ? Ah oui, peut-être que tu n'es pas assez fort, après tout...je t'ai peut-être mal jugé, tu n'es somme toute qu...  
  
/Qu'une horreur!!! Une horreur repugnante, qui me remplit de dégout!!!/  
  
...qu'un démon.  
  
Mais...tu voulais m'aider...  
  
Mmmh ? Ah oui...Mais tu me connais non? Je change d'avis comme de chemise...Et puis, pour moi, tu sais bien que rien n'est important...  
  
Mais...  
  
...à part toi. Asato-chan, tu me manque, tu sais...J'aimerai te serrer dans mes bras, longtemps, toute une eternité, si cela était possible.  
  
/Mais ça ne l'est pas!!! Dechet!/  
  
Mais cela ne l'est pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de serrer dans mes bras un être aussi repugnant et abject que toi!  
  
/Alors, va-t-en !!!/  
  
Alors, va-t-en.  
  
Alors, reviens.  
  
Reviens vers moi. La pluie n'est glaciale que si l'on ne possede pas d'abris. Le soleil n'est brulant que si aucune ombrelle ne vient vous en proteger. Laisse moi devenir ton ombre tourbillonante. Laisse moi éclairer d'ombre chacuns de tes pas. Laisse moi t'embrasser dans un coin sombre, bordé de cascades de pluie diluvienne, qui ne nous atteindrons jamais.  
  
Va-t-en. Et laisse moi te poursuivre. Laisse moi impregner chacuns de tes gestes, de tristesse et de douleur. Laisse moi t'enseigner à m'attendre en tremblant. Laisse-moi te raconter de délicates horreurs, qui bercerons tes nuits insomiaques. Laisse-moi te detruire, prendre ton corps comme une de mes poupées.  
  
Laisse-moi te montrer ton reflet, la beauté de ton visage. Ange.  
  
Laisse moi te monter dans un miroir, les deux plaies violacées et sanglantes, fichées dans ta figure, qui te résument. Démon.  
  
Accepte de te lover dans mes bras, afin que je puisse te bercer.  
  
Accepte de te perdre dans mes bras, afin que je puisse t'étouffer.  
  
/Tu n'es qu'un monstre!!!/  
  
Alors, va-t-en.  
  
Alors, reviens.  
  
/Vraiment...Comment ai-je pu mettre au monde une créature pareille!! Démon!/  
  
Alors, laisse-moi te hair.  
  
Alors, laisse-moi t'aimer.  
  
/Monstre!/  
à suivre.... 


End file.
